Guilty
by Emberclaw
Summary: Bella has been living two lives for five years. One as the innocent girl she was in high school and the other being a night-club stripper. But when both lives collide and her high school crush comes back into her life what will happen? ExB;JxA;ExR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know where this story will end up. It's my first Twilight story and I might just turn it into a oneshot or call out for someone to help cowrite it. R&R. Ideas are welcomed but please no major flames.**

**Bella's POV**

I've worked at the club for about five years now. I started when I was eighteen which wasn't exactaly legal since it was clearly a 21 and over club but my boss didn't care. I was sexy and shameless, exactly what he liked in the dancers here. No one but my friend Rosalie Hale, who also worked here, knew I worked here and I liked keeping it that way. Everyone thought I was still quiet and innocent Bella Swan. I smiled at the song choice for tonight. It was one of my favorites. "Lick" by Joi always got the men worked up.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

I walked out on stage. My brown mahogany hair was done up in a bun and I was wearing a white blouse. You could clearly see my red bra on underneath it. A short pencil skirt that let my tanned legs show off was around my butt while a pair of red heels were on my feet. For some reason whenever I was on stage performing, I could wear the tallest of heels. But if I tried wearing them on a date on a night out with the girls, lets just say I'm a big klutz.

_Lick_

I danced around the pole before hoping up and doing a few twists. I hung with one hand and one leg wrapped around the pole as I slid the zipper down my skirt letting it fall to show the thong that matched my bra. Lots of hollers sounded with really encouraged me.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

I lifted a hand and pulled the pin out of my hair, letting it fall as I spun down the pole and worked my way back up again. Once at the top again I fell back , letting my legs hold me up and I began unbuttoning the blouse. I was still hanging upside-down which made it much more diffcult but I had lots of practice.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

I smiled when my dance was finished and walked off the stage and wrapped my midnight blue robe around me. Rosalie came up to me with a smile and hugged me tight.

"Hot as always you little bitch. I hate following your act." she said and pouted. I just rolled my eyes. Rosalie being about 5 ft 11' never had any problem with getting attention. She had gorgeous blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a gorgeous body to follow. She could be a model but doesn't want to abandon me here. I'm working here because I have 0 money for college. I love her but she could be in such a better place. "Listen honey I know Room 2 is mine but there is a group in there right now I was wondering if you could take. The guy is proposing to his girlfriend in two days and his friends took him here to give him last moments of freedom. Kinda weird they should wait for the bachelor party. Maybe he'll come back!" she said and laughed.

I smiled. "Sure Rose but you have to take my room tonight." I said and she nodded. I walked towards the back of the club with her and she picked out a cowgirl costume for me.

"Trust me," she said and giggled and I rolled my eyes having a feeling she wasn't telling me everything. I soon changed and walked into the room. The first guy I noticed was the massive and I mean massive guy sitting down on one of the couches. He had enormous muscles and looked like he could crush me with one of his massive hands. He reminded me of Emmett Cullen, someone I went to high school with when I first started working here. There was a tall blonde man sitting next to him and I gulped when I reconized him. No freaking way..

The reason why the massive man reminded me so much of Emmett Cullen was because he was Emmett Cullen! And his father, my past doctor who had to help me so many times in the Emergency Room, was sitting right next to him! I didn't look at the man sitting on the other couch because my gaze settled on the blonde man sitting in the chair, where the clients were supposed to sit. He was like a guy version of Rosalie. Perfect blonde hair and perfect blue eyes. He was really hot. Too bad he was taken by his future fiancee. I wondered what his body was like. I wondered for a moment if he was with Rosalie and that's why she wanted me in here instead. I shrugged it off, they would look perfect together.

The blonde man was staring at me, lust in his blue eyes. Clearly he was very interested in the costume. "Hello," I purred working my southern accent into the one word. My dad lived in Texas before we moved here to Forks and the guys who requested this costume loved my accent. "You must be my cowboy for the night," I told him and stradled his lap to feel his straining hard-on. "I'm Isabella and I'm very curious to why you didn't want Rosalie tonight. She's very sexy you known..." I teased.

"She's my sister," he choked out weakly and I laughed.

"Mr. Hale," I said. "Suits you. Now your sister tells me you're gonna propose to your girlfriend but your friends just want to make sure you have a little fun before then." I reached around him, pulling his arms with me and latched them into the built-in handcuffs. He groaned as I slid off his lap, paying close attention to his hardened cock and I reached down to latch his ankles in the cuffs too. I slowly moved stretched up so I was on my knees in between his legs. I unbuttoned his jeans with my teeth and pulled them down, finding he wore nothing under them causing him to spring out.

"Very good." I purred. "You should know how much I wanna ride you cowboy. Reverse cowboy is my favorite position but we both know that's not allowed." I teased and blew on his cock cause it to jump slightly. I giggled and looked off to the side to the other couch to see Jacob Black, a boy I hadn't seen since I was fourteen since he tried to kiss me, thus ruining our best friend status and next to him I could see an absolute god! Here I thought Rosalie's brother was hot! But he couldn't compare to the guy who annoyed my roommate and best friend Alice because I was often screaming his name as I got off from my favorite toy or crying out his name and telling him to fuck me when I was asleep at night. I should've guessed if Emmett and Carlisle were here than Edward would be here. I had a huge crush on him starting my junior year when he sat next to me in Biology. He was still as hot as ever.

I gulped and turned back to Rosalie's brother, I forgot to ask her what his first name was. I smiled and slowly wrapped my hand around his base and he let out a breathy moan. My hand could barely wrap around him so I squeezed slightly and as I was moving my hand up and down I would twist it around his length which just caused him to moan even more. I could see a bit of pre-cum leaking out so I reached my thumb up and spread it around his head. I heard a low moan and looked off to the side to see Carlisle and Emmett servicing themselves, eyes both closed in pleasure. It was a very very hot site but knowing how Carlisle usually was he must be drunk Emmett would do it without alcohol though.

I looked over to my other side to see Jacob doing the same his eyes closed and head thrown back. My eyes then moved to Edward who had himself in one hand and the other clutching tightly onto the couch, almost to prevent himself from getting up. I could see that his eyes were open and crazed with desire. When he saw me looking at him his hand started pumping even faster and I suddenly heard what he was moaning.

'Oh god Bella..Bella.." he moaned his voice thick with lust. Oh god did he know it was me...maybe he was just nicknaming me at the moment. I turned back to Jasper and took him into my mouth, relaxing my throat and swallowing him. He moaned loudly and I could hear his cuffed hands hitting the back of the chair. His rose his hips slightly and pushed himself even farther in. I began sucking him even harder and my hands moved up to massage his balls. He didn't moan but this time cried out in pleasure. I began moving my mouth up and down on him and scraped my teeth along his underside and patted along him with my tongue. After about five strokes with my mouth I felt him twitch and shot out a load of cum. I swallowed with a smile but none of the other guys noticed I stopped. I smiled and slid back into Mr. Hale's lap and his wild eyes calmed slightly.

"I'm gonna uncuff you now." she murmured. "But you're going to please yourself and pick one of your friends for me to surprise while you watch." He smiled and nodded over towards Edward. I forced myself not to blush and I crawled over to him. His head was thrown back now and he didn't see me. I got on my knees and took the very tip of him into my mouth. He gasped in pleasure and moaned loudly. His hands dropped from his cock to the couch. I slid my mouth around all of him and his hips began to buck as his hands tangled in the curls of my hair.

"Oh god yes..Bella. You have such a fucking hot little mouth. So wet..so good Bella. So long Bella. You've made me wait so fucking long." Edward moaned loudly. "Oh god your mouth is so wet and good. I'm gonna cum," he moaned and I found him shooting down my throat. I didn't want it to stop I could feel myself wet already. He didn't release my head but I looked up at him and I soon found myself on the floor with him ontop of me. "You've made me wait so fucking long Bella." he growled. Oh god I loved this..please don't let it be a dream. In my dreams Edward was always rough and liked to take control.

I looked around to find Carlisle, Emmett and Jacob all looking at me on the ground. They had already jacked off several times from the looks of it. I looked back up at Edward who began taking off the costume. "If it were me I would have you in that librarian costume. So fucking hot." I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I didn't care. I was so lost in all my thoughts I didn't feel the rest of my costume being felt until I felt a breeze on my dripping core. I looked down to see Edward in between my legs and soon felt his tongue stroking alone.

"Mmm Bella you taste better then I ever imagined." he moaned happily and I soon felt him slide at least three fingers into me.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned happily. I had always had heard he was a skilled pianist. Now I knew why, he had such long fingers.

"I knew you remembered me. I just didn't know you had becomed a professional fucking cock tease. You were always so good at it in high school. I still have to jack off to you every night." he growled and his fingers savagely moved in and out of me.

"Yes!" I moaned. "So good Edward! I'm gonna cum!" And that's when I felt his fingers moved out of me. I hissed angrily. He was punishing me!

"I don't want you to cum yet. You'll cum around my cock when I order you too!" he growled and suddenly moved roughly into me. I screamed in pleasure. "Oh yes Bella! So fucking tight! It better be this was every fucking time!" he moaned which just made me moan again. He held my wrist above my head so I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him in faster. He continued thrusting into me faster, deeper and rougher each time until I cried out.

"Edward please. I need to cum for you. Please Edward!" I cried. And he growled and told me I could cum which is what I did. I never had cum so hard and so much before in my life.

"You're such a good girl Bella," he growled and pulled out of me. I could hear several grunts and groans around the room as the other guys came. I was panting hard and I looked up at the clock. I quickly pulled on my costume.

"M-my shift is over," I stuttered and quickly left the room. OH my god. Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me. I knew he was drunk and would never remember that but the things he said and the looks he gave me would be enough to make me orgasm every night for the rest of his life and still screaming his name.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**3 weeks later**

"Oh Bella you'll love him I just know it! I can't believe you guys have never met before. I've been dating him for a year. Oh well you'll meet him now that we're getting married!" Alice squealed happily.

"Yea, yea Alice I know. You're getting married to Jasper now don't squeal in my ear its 8 in the morning and you gave me no damn coffee." I growled. She led me over to the corner window booth of the cafe. My eyes widened at who I saw there. It was only Emmett and Edward Cullen and Mr. Hale.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed. "EDWARD! EMMETT!" she bounced over in a typical Alice manner and jumped into the booth into Emmett's lap to give him a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

"Hey little pixie. So I hear you're the one that snatched up our Jazzy." he teased. And looked up and saw me. His face broke out into a huge grin. "Bellie!" he yelled and I walked over to him. He would've been way too drunk to remember. I gave him a hug and looked at Edward and Jasper's faces. I really hoped they would be too drunk to remember too. Jasper's eyes were wide and he gulped when he saw me. "Um..hello Isabella..I mean Bella!" he said quickly. "A-alice has told me all about you.." Oh god he remembered. Did he feel as guilty as I did. I had given a hand/blow job and dressed up in a costume for one of my best friends boyfriend!

I held out my hand and he shook it hesitantly. Alice had slid into Edward's lap and was hugging her back. He was staring at me and at first I thought he had been too drunk to remember but he winked at me and mouthed 'Hey Cowgirl'. I blushed fifty shades of red and sat down in the booth glancing down at the table. If Alice's wedding wasn't going to kill me before I realized who exactaly she was getting married too and who was the best man it sure as hell was going to kill me now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My computer keeps making that ding noise you get when you recieve an email and I was getting so annoyed at it so I open my inbox to find 25 emails! 5 review alerts and the others were favorite author alerts, favorite story alerts, and notices about all of you requesting to know when this is updated or when I write a new story! So thank you soo much! I'm gonna try to do this next chapter from Edward's POV of the night!**

**Edward's POV**

God why did Emmett have to be such an idiot. I can't believe he talked me into doing this. The kind of women that worked in these clubs were just despicable. To want to prance around naked in a club full of drunk men was no way to spend your life. Emmett flashed his ID at the bouncer, apparently Jasper's sister worked here and that's how he heard about the club.

Jasper was planning on proposing to Alice Brandon in a few days. They had been dating for a little over a year now and Emmett, of course, takes full credit for introducing them. We went to high school with Alice a few years back and never lost touch.

Her best friend Bella had been my high school crush since freshmen year. She had just moved to Forks from Texas and walked into English class late. She was trying to frantically explain herself to the teacher but Mr. Stein could barely understand what she was saying because she was talking so fast and her accent was so thick.

She was probably the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had long mahogany brown hair with and the light hit her hair so the bits of red in it really stood out. Her hair was shiny and curly and cascaded down her back and touched the top of her mini-skirt. My gaze had followed the path of her hair to the mini-skirt and I could feel my breaths getting heavy because her long legs branched out from under the mini-skirt. My gaze traveled back up her body and I tried not to groan as I felt a slight problem emerging from within my jeans. I rested my binder in my lap as I watched her walked down the aisle towards me. I hadn't been paying attention to what Mr. Stein had told her but it was apparently my lucky day because she sat next to me.

She began talking to me when Mr. Stein left the room to answer a call and I felt myself just breathless from her voice. I held to binder closer to my problem, afraid she'd see my problem and think I was disgusting. She preceeded to ask if I was okay and I kept stuttering like an idiot trying to get my words out. Soon the bell rang and I ran off to the bathroom as fast as I could.

The next day I had to office transfer me out of her class and I avoided her till my junior year. Over the summer I had grown at least six inches and my hair got even messier which all the girls seemed to like. I was now sitting next to Bella in Biology. She didn't recognize me as the guy from her English class two years ago and I suddenly found the urge to flirt with her but she never responded to me.

I hoped maybe this would be the chance we could reunite. But it's been at least six years...maybe she's married or maybe she and Alice don't even talk anymore.

I followed the guys into the club angry I didn't introduce Alice and Jasper myself. If I had then Jasper wouldn't owe Emmett one and we wouldn't be here.

"Holy shit.." I heard our friend Jacob say. I followed his gaze to the stage and heard the song Lick blasting through the club. Suddenly an extremely sexy girl walked onto the stage wearing a see through white blouse, a pencil skirt, the kind of heels Emmett calls 'fuck-me' heels and her hair was thrown up in a bun. I felt 'Little Eddie' as Emmett put it immediately react to see this stunning and beautiful girl in one of the costumes I had so many fantasies about. I had a bit of a librarian/secretary fetish.

Emmett's booming laughter was soon heard. "God Eddie we need to get you laid." he laughed and I growled and looked back towards the stage to see the librarian dancing around and doing a bunch of tricks on the pole that was on stage. I then remembered what sort of club this was because she began stripping. I groaned softly as Emmett said we needed to go back to our room.

We were led to a back room by Emmett where we found a small room with two couches and one chair for Jasper to sit. Jacob and I sat on one couch and Emmett and Carlisle on the other. A waitress dressed in an unappealing skippy outfit came in and we all began drinking. I didn't want to drink too much but enough to get me to loosen up. However all the other guys, except Jasper who I think was nervous, were all extremely drunk.

It seemed like an hour later when I finally heard someone come in. Oh god it was the librarian..only this time she was dressed as a cowgirl I suddenly had images of us in the cowboy position but instead of picturing this girl I was picturing Bella. Oh god the alcohol was really getting to me. I suddenly heard that beautiful voice I had wanted to hear for so long. "Hello," that sexy, bell-like, southern accent purred. It couldn't be Bella. She wouldn't work here. It wasn't like her. She was innocent. My innocent Bella. "You must be my cowboy for the night," she purred and slid into Jasper's lap. I swear I saw his eyes roll back. "I'm Isabella and I'm very curious to why you didn't want Rosalie tonight. She's very sexy you known..."

It was Bella. It had to be. Her name was Isabella and she was drop dead gorgeous and she even had my Bella's accent. I barely heard Jasper reply about how Rosalie was his sister. I just wanted her to speak again.

"Mr. Hale," she purred. "Suits you. Now your sister tells me you're gonna propose to your girlfriend but your friends just want to make sure you have a little fun before then." Oh god no..I don't want Bella doing this. I watched her move his arms back and cuff them behind the chair and then she slid down off his lap, I wanted to growl when I saw Jasper's eyes roll back again and I watched her cuff his ankles. She moved up to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans with her teeth and then yanked his jeans down. God I didn't want to watch my best friend get sucked off by the girl I've been in love with since freshmen year but I couldn't look away.

"Very good." I hear her purr. "You should know how much I wanna ride you cowboy. Reverse cowboy is my favorite position but we both know that's not allowed." I groaned under my breath and felt myself get hard at her words. God I wish she could be saying them to me. I reach over and took a long drink of my scotch and sat back again. Bella then blew on Jasper causing him to twitch slightly and she giggled looking over in mine and Jacob's direction. When she looked at me I saw those big brown eyes widened slightly. Did she recognize me? She looked at me for a few moments as if contemplating something then she turned back to Jasper.

I watched as her hand began moving up and down Jasper and I groaned again and could even hear other groans emmitting throughout the room I slowly unzipping my pants. I really could not stand this any longer. My hand began furiously pumping up and down and I groaned. I began to moan Bella's name as I watched. She suddenly looked around the room, first to my father and Emmett then she looked over at Jacob. When her eyes rested on me I couldn't help it I began moaning her name even louder.

"Oh god Bella..Bella.." I moaned and pumped my hand up and down even faster. She turned back to Jasper and I couldn't watch any longer I threw my head back against the couch frame and began pleasing myself, imagining it was Bella. I heard Jasper moaning and crying out in pleasure and tuned him out complete lost in thinking about Bella. I suddenly felt something very wet at the tip of my cock. I gasped in pleasure and moaned, dropping my hands. I looked down to see a beautiful mess of mahogany curls in my lap. Oh god I must have been dreaming. She lowered her mouth down all the way on me and I moaned and bucked my hips up to push myself farther into her mouth. I felt my hands latch in her curls so I began pulling roughly.

I had to be dreaming. This was the most amazing feeling ever. It's what I had been imagining and so much more since freshmen year. The blow job and the alcohol created a nice pleasured buzz in my head so I felt myself saying stuff to Bella that I never wanted to say. I wanted her to think of me as a gentleman but I was now acting like Emmett.

"Oh god yes..Bella. You have such a fucking hot little mouth. So wet..so good Bella. So long Bella. You've made me wait so fucking long." I moaned loudly. "Oh god your mouth is so wet and good. I'm gonna cum." I released and felt her swallow and lick me clean. Oh my god she was so hot. At first and didn't release her head, sort of wanting her to do it again but then I had no control over myself. I pushed her to the floor and moved ontop of her. "You've made me wait so fucking long Bella." I growled. She was looking up at me and I swear I saw her eyes dark with lust too but I figured it was just the alcohol. I was still wondering if she knew it was me.

Bella began looking around the room at everyone else as I began slipping off the cowboy costume. I really wanted her it the librarian costume she had on earlier. "If it were me I would have you in that librarian costume. So fucking hot." I saw her scrunch up her nose slightly, probably frmo the alcohol on my breath but then she seemed to care less so I started pulling off the rest of her costume. I moved down in between her legs and let out a breath when I saw her core dripping wet. She shifted slightly and looked down at me, probably feeling the breath I had let out and she made no objections so I moved my tongue out and began stroking her glistening core. \

She tasted amazing and I wanted her to cum more. "Mmm Bella you taste better then I ever imagined." I moaned and moved my hand up to slide my fingers into her.

"Oh god Edward." I heard her say and I could feel my face crack into a happy smile.

"I knew you remembered me. I just didn't know you had becomed a professional fucking cock tease. You were always so good at it in high school. I still have to jack off to you every night." I growled and began moving my three fingers rougher into her. In Biology class whenever I looked at her she was always squirming around and crossing her legs over and over again. I imagined her doing this began she was turned on and once I actually did drop my pencil and luckily looked up to see under her skirt. She was dripping on the damn seat and wearing no panties. I remember her purring down to me do you like what you see and I groaned and moved back up to the top of the table and placed my binder in my lap.

"Yes!" I heard her moan. "So good Edward! I'm gonna cum!" And that's when I decided to move my fingers out of her and I heard her hiss which just made it more worth it.

"I don't want you to cum yet. You'll cum around my cock when I order you too!" I growled and I held her down before ramming into her. I grinned as she screamed in pleasure. I felt as if this was me getting back at her for teasing me in Biology. "Oh yes Bella! So fucking tight! It better be this was every fucking time!" I moaned And so did she. God I hoped that meant she wanted to do this again. I moved faster and harder and I could feel her clenching and quivering around me. But I wanted her to beg to cum. I wanted to be in control.

"Edward please. I need to cum for you. Please Edward!" I heard her cry. I growled and told her to cum. And was I glad I did. I never felt a girl cum so hard before. She clenched around me and moaned happily.

"You're such a good girl Bella," I growled, in satisfaction and I pulled out of her. The other guys were cumming from watching us and I smiled happy that I showed Emmett I could get laid. I looked down at Bella who was panting hard. Suddenly she looked up at the clock and pulled on her costume.

"M-my shift is over," she suttered and then she sprinted out of the room. I pulled my pants up and laid on the floor still amazed that I had finally made love with Bella Swan, the girl of my dreams. Of course it wasn't really making love but more like job-fucking which made me mad. I wanted her and I needed her. I didn't remember much more of the night just that Jasper was the most sober of us all and managed to get four drunk men into a cab. We all fell asleep in the living room and I hoped I didn't talk in my sleep that night because they would all hear me fucking Bella Swan again in my dreams, this time as my personal secretary.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**3 weeks later**

Jasper had finally proposed to Alice and of course the little pixie said yes. We were all meeting today to talk about the wedding. She was bringing her roommate, who would be one of the maids of honor. Alice was having two just like Jasper was having two best men. Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting in our favorite cafe in the far window corner booth. I would have to ask Alice soon if she still had contact with Bella. If not I would just go back to that club. Emmett, Carlisle and Jacob were too drunk to remember anything but Jasper and I weren't.

I heard the little pixie scream Emmett and my name's from across the cafe and Emmett blocked most of my view my I could still see Alice run up and practically attack Emmett with a hug. I heard Emmett say, "Hey little pixie. So I hear you're the one that snatched up our Jazzy." and she giggled of course, being Alice. Suddenly I heard Emmett shouting the name, or nickname of the person I wanted to hear most of all. "Bellie!" he shouted in the Emmett manor. I saw her give him a hug and look relieved that he didn't remember that night. Or at least that's what I'm guessing she was relieved about.

I looked over at Jasper, whose eyes were wide and he gulped. He clearly remembered her. "Um..hello Isabella..I mean Bella!" he said quickly. "A-alice has told me all about you.." They shook hands awkwardly and I felt Alice slide into my lap from Emmett's. I hugged her tightly to my chest and watched Bella look at me as if wondering if I remembered. I watched her looked relieved and decided I should freak her out. I winked at her and mouthed 'Hey cowgirl'. I smiled as that gorgeous blush spread across her face. She was still the innocent Bella I rememebered. And she looked so panic-stricken as I guessed she remembered what went down at the strip club.

**A/N: I wasn't even planning on doing this chapter but I had so many emails flooding my boxes. So I decided I'm going to say thanks to everyone. These are what all the emails I've gotten indicate! **

**Story Alert- twilight-lover900, 2lost2bFound, selgojbdemlorujmusic, Whisperoak88, Jai Cullen, TRIPLE-B-786, cjtwilight, cause-werewolves-don't-sparkle, Bashley**

**Favorite Story- psht stupid Jacob, QteeEagle, Jai Cullen, Bashley, BigBear64, Peaches05, Music is my Life-Chicka397**

**Favorite Author- Jai Cullen**

**Author Alert- selgojbdemlorujmusic, Jai Cullen, cause-werewolves-don't-sparkle**

**Reviews- Twilight-lover900, 2lost2bFound, selgojbdemlorujmusic , Jai Cullen, Bashley**

**To you guys who reviewed :D thanks! I've gotten all postive feedback and I'm excited you guys like the story. Please review this second chapter and tell me if it's still good! Ideas are welcomed!**


End file.
